


Yumikuri Week - March

by MasterJiggywiggy



Series: Yumikuri Week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day one is complet suck, F/F, pregnant Christa and their little girl!! !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterJiggywiggy/pseuds/MasterJiggywiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this sucks so bad. i couldn't think of what to write on this prompt (and i picked the fuckin prompts wow i'm good) so I just hammered out something short and stuckish. But hey! I'm early. I'm trying to get an early start on this March Yumikuri week. Maybe I won't neglect it this time.<br/>Sorry I've been so bad about updating sk8er boi. I haven't really had the motivation adn I find myself hating the story more and more each time I look at it but I will finish it. I'm working on chapter seven right now. DOn't expect anything glorious because it will be far from that. Maybe my next project will be better. Thanks for sticking around through my bullshit though. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: St. Patrick's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucks so bad. i couldn't think of what to write on this prompt (and i picked the fuckin prompts wow i'm good) so I just hammered out something short and stuckish. But hey! I'm early. I'm trying to get an early start on this March Yumikuri week. Maybe I won't neglect it this time.  
> Sorry I've been so bad about updating sk8er boi. I haven't really had the motivation adn I find myself hating the story more and more each time I look at it but I will finish it. I'm working on chapter seven right now. DOn't expect anything glorious because it will be far from that. Maybe my next project will be better. Thanks for sticking around through my bullshit though. <3

Ymir was completely unaware as she sat on Christa's bed flipping through her comic. She was dressed in all black. Christa waited for an opportunity. As Ymir sat aside her comic, Christa crept over. She pinched the brunette's side hard. 

“What the fuck? What was that for?” Ymir yipped, holding her side. 

“It's St Patrick's Day,” Christa giggled. 

“Yea and I'm wearing green.” She lifted up her sweatshirt to reveal a green tank top. “You messed up.” Her hands were making pinching gestures as she approached the blonde. 

“Oh no,” Christa squeaked as Ymir pinched lightly at her sides. “You should h-have taken your sweatshirt off earlier to show you were wearing green,” her laughter broke her words.

“You should have known better,” she teased, still pinching at Christa's sides. 

“How?”

“I don't know. It just sounded right, okay?” Ymir flopped belly up back onto the bed. Christa landed on top of her. “Oof.” 

The blonde pressed small kisses into the crook of Ymir's neck. “You suck, you know that?” 

“Yea, I know,” the brunette hummed in response as she wrapped her arms loosely around Christa's waist.


	2. Day 2: Gardening or flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, I thought that this was a cute idea. ^.^ At least this is better than yesterday's. Haha.

Ymir nudged the door open with her elbow. Her briefcase was falling out of the crook of her arm while she tried to favor the flowers in her hand. “Baby!” she shouted as she pinned the briefcase against the screen door with her hip. “Can you give me a hand?” 

She could hear Christa shuffling towards the door. Then she saw her. She was beautiful with her pregnant belly and glowing face. She grabbed up Ymir's briefcase and held it to her chest. “Hands a little full there?” She chuckled as she watched her wife. 

“Maybe.”

“Who are those for?” the blonde questioned, eyeing the bouquet of white roses in Ymir's hands. 

“For my favorite girl in the world,” Ymir smiled. 

“Honey! You shouldn't have,” Christa couldn't help but blush. 

“Not you.”

“Wha-” Christa was cut off by her small daughter running into the room. 

“This is my favorite girl in the world!” Ymir exclaimed as her daughter jumped into her outstretched arms. 

“I see how it is,” Christa pouted. 

“I'm kidding, babe,” Ymir chuckled. “You're both my favorite girls.” She planted a kiss on her daughter's freckled cheek. 

“Ma, are those flowers for mommy?” their daughter asked with a toothy grin.

“Yes they are.” Ymir nodded as she handed the bouquet to her wife.

“They're really pretty!” their daughter smiled. 

“Almost as pretty as mommy, huh?” Ymir asked as she gave Christa a quick peck on the lips. 

“Eww,” their little girl said, sticking out her tongue. “No kissing, that's how you get cooties!”


End file.
